A low density parity check (LDPC) code has high error correction capability and is recently employed widely, for example, in a transmission system of digital broadcasting such as digital video broadcasting (DVB)-S.2 in Europe or the like (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
Also, an LDPC code in which a parity bit of an LDPC code compliant with DVB-S.2 described above is interleaved to a position of a different parity bit (hereinafter, referred to as DVB-Like LDPC code) is employed as a transmission system of digital broadcasting such as DVB-T.2 or DVB-C.2 (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 2).